


Evie Grimhilde imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Evie grimhilde/male reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Puppy drabble

You and Evie had spent the morning baking anything and everything for the school’s bake sale that evening and ran out of milk which you were tasked with going out and getting more of. 

Evie heard the kitchen doors swing open expecting your return. 

"Y/N? Is that you?” She asked mixing a bowl of cookie dough. 

“I’m back and I’ve got a surprise,” you said happily. 

Evie turned around and there you were with a puppy in your arms. 

“Babe I sent you to the store to get milk not a dog,” she said petting the puppies head gently. 

“It’s not my fault Auradon’s animal shelter is right next to their market, that’s how they get you,” you chuckled at the way the puppies tongue hung out her mouth. 

“What’s her name?”

“I thought you could help me with that,” you replied. 

“Hm,” Evie said looking around the kitchen, “how about cookie.”

“I love it,” you said kissing the top of the puppies head, “you like that name cookie?" 

The puppy smiled up at you and both yours and Evie’s hearts melted. 

"Y/N you did get milk too right? We have so much more baking to do."


	2. The enchanted lake (nsfw)

You hated studying and Evie knew that so she thought she could get you more motivated by giving your study session a scenic look by the lake. 

Her plan however backfired, the lake only made you want to go for a swim instead of preparing for your finals. 

You tossed your book to the side and got up from the blanket you and Evie had been situated on. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Evie said raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m bored and need to stretch,” you told her. 

“Fine we can take five,” Evie chuckled, shaking her head as she leaned back on the blanket. 

“Five minutes is long enough for a dip,” you said tugging your shirt off and heading towards the lake. 

“You’re not serious,” Evie laughed. 

“You’re more than welcome to join me,” you grinned back at her, pulling your shoes and socks off next. 

“No thanks I’m not getting my hair wet today,” Evie retorted. 

“Your loss,” you said letting your pants fall to the ground and Evie’s mouth dropped when she saw you had forgone wearing anything underneath today.

You climbed onto a high rock and dived into the lake completely naked, Evie watching as you emerged from the water seconds later. 

Shaking out the drenched hair that clung to your forehead you floated in place you saw Evie started to get undressed. 

In a few short moments she was in her bra and underwear making her way to join you from the shallow end of the lake. 

“Guess I changed your mind,” you smirked after she swam over to you. 

“I’m not quite as adventurous as you,” she said brushing against your bare cock, “but I do know how to have some fun." 

"Really now? And what kind of fun were thinking of,” you grinned backing Evie up into the closest rock. 

“I think you already know,” she said biting her lip as you pinned her to the rock. 

You kissed her hard, Evie’s arms going around your neck. 

Slipping one hand down her body you teased the hem of her underwear. 

Evie gasped as your fingers found her clit. 

“Better be quiet if you don’t want anyone to notice us,” you whisper in her ear as you toyed with her. 

Evie’s hips were slowly grinding into your hand as you nipped her neck. 

Two fingers pumped inside her making her screw her eyes shut. 

“How am I supposed to stay quiet when you touch me like this,” Evie taunted. 

“You want me to stop,” you asked. 

“Never,” she told you. 

You kissed her to muffle her impending moan as you suddenly pulled her underwear askew and pushed your cock inside her. 

Her hands grasped at your back as you thrusted into her. 

“Y/N,” she groaned against your lips. 

The water rippled around you, splashing into the rock you were currently fucking Evie on. 

It was hard to keep a steady rhythm but you did your best, going as deep into Evie as this position would allow. 

One hand palmed Evie’s breast through her soaked bra, your lips on her neck biting down just hard enough to leave a mark. 

“I’m so close,” she muttered. 

Your hand moved down her body from her breast to her clit.

Two fingers returned to circling her clit in time with your thrusts, Evie throwing her head back in pleasure when she came. 

After her body stopped convulsing you pulled out of her and Evie wrapped her hand around your cock under the water, stroking fervently. 

She kissed you hard, slipping her tongue in your mouth as she quickened her pace with her hand. 

Moments later you were cumming, smiling into the kiss. 

“Looks like you got your hair wet afterall,” you teased tucking a strand behind her ear. 

“It was worth it,” she blushed resting her head on your shoulder. 

“I don’t think I can go back to studying after that,” you joked. 

“We could always go back to my room, Mal’s gone all day with Ben,” Evie suggested. 

“Well it’d be a shame if we didn’t take advantage of an empty bedroom now wouldn’t it,” you replied. 

The rest of the day was spent fooling around in Evie’s room and when Mal returned from her outing with Ben she questioned where all the wet clothes came from. 

She didn’t need to hear the rest of the story after Evie began to tell her about your skinny dipping excursion at the lake.


	3. Dating Mal's brother headcanons

· Evie totally had a crush on you for your entire childhood

· And everyone knew except you two

· And Mal was just like “will you two tell each other how you feel already”

· And you’re like “funny funny Mal.”

· “I’m serious! Evie you like Y/N and Y/N you like Evie so… Go out on a date or whatever”

· You and Evie are both nervous wrecks.

· Like how do you ask each other out

· “So Evie… Do you maybe… Want to hang out tomorrow down at the dock… Like a date?”

· The actual date is a little awkward, you guys have been friends for so long but you take her hand and she puts her head on your shoulder as you watch the waves hit the docks

· And you guys grab a snack to split. And find a photo booth. But you’re just goofy

· The photo booth is so old the film comes out a little blurry but that makes you love them more

· When you walk her home you kiss her goodnight

· “I had a great time!” You both say then laugh. You walked back home smiling

· a few months later you find out Evie and Mal have both been chosen to be the first Isle kids to go to Auradon

· Evie calls you everyday while she’s in Auradon

· You two talk so much when she calls. You keep her up to date with how Dizzy’s doing

· And she tells you about Mal’s crush on Ben and you try to play protective brother from a distance which doesn’t work so well

· So instead you have Evie put Mal on and read her the warnings so she can tell Ben

· “Yeah you’re very intimidating Y/N" 

· "Hey just because he’s a prince doesn’t mean i won’t kick his ass for hurting my sister" 

· Mal just rolls her eyes and give Evie back the phone 

· "Hey where are you going I’m not done Mal!”

· “Don’t worry, Y/N Mal’s a big girl and lets be honest if Ben screws up he’s gonna have his hands full

· Evie sends you pictures of all the clothes she makes

· You tell her how great they are and that when you see her again you’ll model whatever she wants you to.

· She also randomly asks you for your measurements every So often. You don’t ask why but have an idea what for.

· You tried to send her a care package once when she was homesick but couldn’t get it through the portal at the bridge

· So you send her photos of you. You and Dizzy, the docks and the photo booth. All the while working on a scrapbook and ideas on a care package for the day you see her again

· That day comes sooner than expected when Mal runs away and back to the Isle

· you bump into her on your way back to Lady Tremaine’s salon from your break. You got a job there a couple months ago.

· “Mal? What are you doing here?!? And what happened to your hair?”

· “I’m not fit for Auradon i belong here on the Isle" 

· "You don’t mean that, lets go somewhere we can talk" 

· And hours later Evie and the gang show up

· You and lock eyes and then run to each other, hugging.

· “I missed you so much! Oh! Have you been working out?”

· “Oh it’s nothing… just lifting boxes and stuff…”

· You pick her up and spin her around before kissing her. 

· "Uh Evie? Remember the mission" 

· "Oh right Ben, Y/N have you seen Mal? She left Auradon Prep and came back to the Isle" 

· "Yeah she’s in the old clubhouse, she’s kind of having an emotional breakdown right now i nust ran out to get some food”

· You and the guys go get some snacks while Evie goes to check on Mal.

· “Y/N? Finallynally! I’m starv- Oh hi Evie.”

· When you return they convince Mal to go back to Auradon making you have to say goodbye to Evie once again. 

· “I’ll find a way to bring you to Auradon soon my love" 

· "Wait i have something for you” and you pull out the scrapbook you made

· Evie starts to tear up and kisses you again before leaving again. You feel a tear go down your cheek as she vanishes from view

· You fall back into old habits of talking every night before bed wishing you could fall asleep next to her instead of being an ocean apart

· Life in the isle passes normally. You help Dizzy at the salon, filling out a VK Day form whenever you can.

· When the day rolls around, you wait patiently with Dizzy and the other kids while Evie and the others announce the lucky kids

· When Evie calls yours and Dizzy’s names your heart skips a beat. You can finally be together again

· Everyone applauds the chosen, all of you piling into the Limo. You sit next to Evie, head on her shoulder.

· life on Auradon is so much better than what Evie could ever describe and Evie enjoys it so much more with you there

· You really enjoyed the people and just everything about the place. But you really enjoyed being with Evie.

· Mal would make the classic fake gag at you and Evie being cute. You’d do the same for her and Ben.

· You also finally get to fulfill your promise and find out why she kept asking for your measurements

· She surprises you with an entire new wardrobe that she’s been working on whenever she missed you which was well, all the time

· Some things don’t fit as well, But it doesn’t take much altering, Evie tells you 

· She also tells you how Mal almost went nuts cause Evie was constantly saying how much she missed you

·Now that you’re on the Isle you go on double dates with Mal and Ben

· And you still try to scare Ben if he ever hurts Mal

· Your attempts work a little, not to the level you would like you can deal.

· Much like Evie, tests aren’t exactly your thing but she helps you study

· As it turns out working at Lady Tremaine’s helped you get a good handle on chemical reactions and physics involving heat.

· With enough help and encouragement you’re passing your classes. 

· Then the mess with Audrey happens

· Evie had told you about Audrey being the typical mean girl in school but this was certainly not what you were expecting

· “Hey Mal… how come Audrey can use the scepter better than Mom ever could?”

· “Shut up Y/N and help me get it back before Evie and the others are stuck in stone forever”

· “Alright Alright! Just curious… you do realize the only thing that can help us right?

· “Still not helping!" 

· Eventually you and Mal defeat Audrey and everything goes back to normal 

· You kiss Evie and hug her tight when you find her not encased in stone

· You kiss her for what feels like an eternity. “I’m never letting you go!”

· And Mal is in background sighing "this is cheesier than the titanic”

· And all the while she’s smiling and eating it up


	4. Being an Auradon kid headcanons

· you never really fit in with your peers at Auradon prep

· their goody two shoes personas was never much of your style

· and you were considered a loner

· when the VK’s first came to the school you were thrilled

· finally you were going to have some fun

· you started hanging out with Jay and Carlos when they joined the tourney team

· then they introduced you to Evie and Mal

· you were instantly welcomed into the group

· you and Evie became partners in science class so you spent a lot more time together 

· and eventually you started helping her with her dress business 

· Evie pointed out to Mal how cute you were and Mal realized she had a crush on you

· it didn’t take long for Jay to pick up that you were crushing on her too

· Carlos however was clueless until Jay gave you pointers on how to flirt with her 

· Jay, Carlos and Mal were always trying to set you guys up on dates

· but both of you were too afraid to admit your feelings 

· Evie thought she was too bad and you thought you weren’t bad enough

· Evie would blush every time you complimented her 

· she would watch you read on her bed from her place behind the sewing machine

· she accidently poked herself once because she was too distracted

· and you bandaged up her finger jokingly telling her she should be more careful

· she kissed you one night when you were studying for final exams 

· the next day you were holding hands as you walked around school and everyone knew you were dating


	5. Best friend Hook reader headcanons

· despite your brother’s often protest Evie was your best friend on the Isle

· you two were inseparable

· you taught her how to fight and steal like a pirate

· she taught you how to sew 

· she even taught you how to do makeup and paint nails which you relayed onto Harry and thus started his love for eyeliner and black nail polish 

· when she left for Auradon you promised you’d look after Dizzy for her 

· you texted and facetimed everyday while she was gone

· and she promised one day she’d bring you and Dizzy to Auradon with her 

· giving each other relationship advice

· during Mal’s and Uma’s rivalry you refused to pick a side between your brother and your best friend

· it was a relief when they finally put aside their differences 

· when the kids from the Isle were allowed to come to Auradon you stayed in Evie’s castle

· helping her with her dress business 

· making all of Harry’s clothes 

· Evie showing you all that Auradon has to offer

· the green tree’s, the fresh fruit, the video games etc

· she has to stop you and Dizzy from eating only cake for dinner most nights 

· finding out she actually really likes school so she helps you with all your homework and studying for tests

· you join tourney with Jay and Carlos, Evie is there at every game cheering you on


	6. Weak spot (nsfw)

You discovered it early in your relationship when you were making out and skimmed your hands over her breasts.

She moaned in a way you had never heard before and from that day on you tried to get her to make that sound any chance you got.

Evie was in your lap, grinding her hips down as she kissed you hard.

You pushed her jacket off her shoulders, Evie slipping her tongue in your mouth

“Touch me,” she muttered against your lips.

You pulled her shirt over her head, running your hands over her waist.

Kissing down her neck you nipped at her shoulder and she let out a low breathy moan. 

Reaching behind her back you unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor her chest now free and on full display.

You held her breasts in your hands, her nipples hardening against your palms.

“Baby,” she groaned.

You rubbed a hard nipple between your thumb and index finger, Evie throwing her head back.

Leaning down you flicked your tongue over her other nipple causing her to gasp. 

“Shit,” she mumbled.

You wrapped your lips around her nipple, sucking it into your mouth and Evie’s hips started grinding again.

One hand was on her waist, guiding her hips while the other tugged on her nipple with your mouth working her other breast.

Her hips rocked faster, her clit hitting your thigh with every motion.

You pinched her nipple, biting down softly on the other and Evie cried out. 

“I need your fingers,” she muttered shakily. 

“Why didn’t you say so,” you teased reaching a hand down and slipping it in her jeans to find her underwear soaked. 

“You’re so wet,” you teased in between kisses. 

“Can you blame me? You know my weak spot,” she sighed. 

You gathered some of her arousal and coated her clit with it letting your fingers circle it with ease. 

“Inside,” she ordered so that’s what you did. 

You plunged two fingers deep inside her Evie feeling you hit her g spot immediately. 

Your fingers pumped in and out of her, occasionally curling forward to make her yelp. 

You returned your lips to her nipple, tongue rapidly flicking over it as your thumb found her clit. 

Evie was a goner. 

Her legs shook around you as you sucked on her nipple and with the added pressure on her clit from your thumbs plus your fingers curling and hitting her g spot she couldn’t hold on as her orgasm washed over her. 

She moaned loudly as she rode it out and it was still your favorite sound.

When Evie’s hips stilled you released her nipple, kissing back up to her lips.

You kissed her gently and Evie put her head on your shoulder.

“No one has ever touched me like you do,” she said and you could feel her smiling against your skin. 

“Well Evie Grimhilde you deserve to be pleasured like the princess that you are."


	7. Pillow princess Evie headcanons (nsfw)

· Evie is the ultimate pillow princess 

· like she will happily lay back and let you do all the work

· she loves when you just do down on her for hours 

· of course she returns the favor once in a while but most of the time she’s more concerned with getting herself off

· there’s really nothing better than your tongue working her 

· or having her breasts played with 

· or you using toys on her 

· she has a vibrator she uses when she’s alone and another you use on her 

· on that note she masturbates a lot

· her personal vibrator has seen better days 

· the quickest way to get her off is eating her out with a bullet vibrator on her clit

· sometimes she’ll let you watch her use a dildo on herself and when she’s close to the edge you replace the toy to finish her off

· when it comes to penetration she likes being on her back as you fuck her 

· she’s most comfortable with her head on the pillows and her legs wrapped around your waist

· even when she’s on top she’s still bottoming 

· You’ve built up so much stamina having to control your hips thrusting upwards into her 

· but it’s worth it cause the view of her on top of you is exquisite

· Evie will wear a dress or a skirt purely for the purpose of you to be able to go down on her at any given moment

· You’ve eaten her out a countless amount of times at school

· Mal helped you with a spell to soundproof her sewing room specifically for this purpose

· as much as she loves your tongue your fingers can just as easily get her off

· she goes weak anytime you touch her

· You’ve fingered her under tables at lunch with your friends completely unaware

· once you were daring enough to finger her under the desk in chemistry class

· if you lick your fingers clean once she climaxes you better believe she will drag you to whatever closest space you can get privacy so you can fuck her


End file.
